


Yes

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Dean comes back. Dean isn't Dean anymore. But Sam? He doesn't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valarltd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valarltd/gifts).



> Set post season 3. Dubious consent (questionable identity of character). Darkfic.

_Yes_.

It starts -- and ends -- everything.

 _Yes_.

 

* * *

 

Sam knows. Maybe. A little inkling deep down.

Dean's eyes flash. Black as night. But not as black as when he went and left Sam all alone.

Nothing could be worse than that.  _Nothing_.

Sam closes his eyes and sees Dean's as green.

 

* * *

 

All of Sam's teenage wet dreams come true the week Dean returns. His gestures. His innuendos. His climbing into the queen bed of a ratty motel and pressing his hand against Sam's rapidly growing cock.

"Sam," he whispers. He sounds like Dean. He smells like Dean. And, apart from the eyes, he looks so much like Dean.

Sam gives in.


End file.
